26 Things No One Should Ever Do
by MissSemi-Dependent
Summary: As a way to pass time, Katie makes a list of things she probably shouldn't have done. Things no one else should do. Though, by the end, she knows that if she hadn't have done them, she wouldn't be as happy as she is right now. Rated T for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and minor language.


**26 Things No One Should Ever Do-Ever**

**By: Katie Gardner**

**1.** Go Cliff Diving-

Pretty self explanatory. It's a 50-50 chance, between life an death, and it's not worth the gamble. Plus, if you end up hitting your head on the rocks, he'll probably be the one to save you.

**2. **Announce to the class that you want your name to be Chlamydia-

It happened all because you thought it was pretty- before you found out that it's an STD, of course. Now he holds it against you.

**3.** Write poems in your school journals-

Because sometimes the person they're about might sneak a glance. And he may or may not blush.

**4.** Pass notes about a substitute teacher when said teacher is reading over your shoulder-

You'll both get detention. And nothing good ever happens in detention; especially not with him.

**5.** Not-so-subtly mention you don't have a date to Homecoming-

Chances are, he'll hear you. And because he doesn't either, he'll decide to ask you.

**6.** Say yes to Homecoming-

Sure, you might have a blast, but your friends will be mad at you for ditching their 'No Date' contraband.

**7.** Kiss on the first date-

Cause that kinda seals the deal. There's no going back, even if you wanted to.

**8.** Go to the carnival-

Especially with him. He will drag you to the Ferris Wheel and you'll end up cowering on his shoulder.

**9.** Let your friends have camera-

They will take pictures of the previous thing and post them all over Facebook.

**10.** Tell him when your birthday is-

He will get you something you didn't need, like chocolate and a teddy bear, and embarrass you during class.

**11.** Take Home Eco-

Because he will too, and you will be his partner.

**12.** Have a food fight with said partner-

You will get detention- again. And as stated before, nothing good ever comes from detention.

**13.** Go Sledding-

Because your friends- who have long since gotten over the Homecoming this- will push you and him down the hill together, and you'll end up ontop of him.

**14.** Go ice skating-

Because it's nothing like roller skating. And he will be there, laughing every time you fall.

**15.** Say yes-

When he asks you to be his girlfriend. Because he will kiss you, and tickle you, and laugh at you, and you will fall in love.

**16.** Say 'I love you'-

Even if it's true. Because love leads to heart break, so it's better not to express it.

**17.** Go Trick-or-Treating-

Not with anyone- let alone him and his little sister. Because when you miss her, you'll start missing him and that is more pain than you need.

**18.** Invite him to dinner with your parents-

Because they will disapprove; say he's a bad influence. And you won't care. Because you love him. And you tell them that. And you get grounded. For 2 months.

**19.** Still see him after disapproval-

You shouldn't. Ever. But you do. Because you're stupid. And young. And in love.

**20.** Meet his parents-

Because they like you a hell of a lot more than your parents like him. And they think it'll last. And they'll want a big family dinner.

**21.** Agree to said dinner-

Because your parents will bash his, asking where they went wrong. Wondering how nice people like them could have such a delinquent child.

**22.** Tell your parents to shut the fuck up-

That it's your decision on who you love and that he's a perfect person for you. And tell them that they need to accept that fact that you're not their little sunflower anymore. Because you will get kicked out of the house.

**23.** Get your own apartment-

Because then you don't have a reason to say now anymore- your parents practically disowned you, anyways.

**24.** Accept the proposal-

Because you'll want to get married right away. And you can't get married at 20. It's not part of your plan. But you do it anyways.

**25.** Associate yourself with him-

Because you will fall in love. You will make stupid, regrettable decisions, But you won't care, because he has that affect. He will throw your life off track, but that's okay, because you love him.

**26.** Regret _anything_-

Especially anything to do with Travis William Stoll. Because he is one of a kind. He's the love of your life. He brought new meaning to everything in your life. He ruined your lipstick, not your mascara. He changed your name from Katie Demetria Gardner to Katie Demetria Stoll. He gave you the twins; Addison and Alexandria. And he gave you the greatest gift ever; his love.

**A/N: Why hello there. Long time no... Read? Okay, so I'm still on Haitus, but when you're stuck in a room full of idiots you don't like for 50 minutes with nothing to do, ideas come. And this one I just had to publish. I shall be back sometime, however, I don't know when. It could be years. Anyways, I'm in a musical (Mulan) and I'm auditioning for a Pops! Choir, so I'll be busy. I hope y'all have a great day/week/month/year/years. Love Y'all!**

**~Andi**


End file.
